The Geo Team Movie 4/Transcript
This is the transcript of the 2018 film, The Geo Team Movie 4. Part 1: Opening (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows 2BIG3K logo) (Shows C.E. Animation Studios logo) (Shows the Geo Team in a movie theater along with Gumball and Darwin) Text: UNIVERSAL PICTURES presents Text: in association with C.E. ANIMATION STUDIOS Text: a 2BIG3K/GLASS BALL production Text: a film by GABRIEL GARCIA Darwin Watterson: 'Scuse me, pardon me, sorry. (sits down) Gumball Watterson: So, what are we watching again? Geo Guy: Well, we're about to watch our next feature-length adventure based on our TV series, The Geo Team. It's called... The Geo Team Movie 4! Gumball Watterson: Oh. I never knew you had another movie. Geo Guy: Well, you're about to see it now. (curtains open to show a "And Now, Our Feature Presentation" card which fades to black and shows a dark red sky with gray clouds) (Shows "The Geo Team Movie 4" logo) (Cuts to an army who are fighting off a zombie invasion in front of the Nuclear Power Plant; its towers are cracked and overflowing with toxic waste.) (The camera pans over, showing the giant crow landing on the Tire Fire, as well as a giant robot fighting a huge monster in the background. It then shows zombie versions of Gumball and Darwin decapitating the statue of Geo Guy. The head lands on Dick Grayson, knocking his head off and to the ground, where it starts to lick his ice cream.) (The camera moves over to show Lard Lad getting zapped by lightning; he comes to life and starts to cause destruction, but is grabbed by a green monster, resembling Geo Guy, who eats him and his donut. Meanwhile, Gumball sits on a bench outside the school next to Darwin, who then throws bread crumbs at Gree Guy, causing him to be swarmed by crows.) (In the school, Geo Guy is writing "All Work and No Play Makes Jack a Dull Boy" on the whiteboard. He looks behind him and sees a psychopath Stephen King writing the same text on the walls. He turns to Geo Guy, who runs out of the classroom. He skateboards through a boarded-up door and lands on a creature being swept leaves on, by a version of Bart Simpson resembling Hellboy. The creature awakens and begins to battle with Bart.) (The camera It then goes to the Power Plant, where Homer accidentally throws a nuclear rod over his shoulder and into the neck of his suit; he screams before mutating into a horrific monster whilst PaRappa and Little Guy look on. He runs off screaming. PaRappa then pulls on a costume resembling superhero Blade; he draws his sword, accidentally cutting through Dick's neck in the process, and runs after Homer. Dick's head then falls off and his headless body drinks coffee through his neck hole.) (The camera pans down underground, briefly showing the corpses of The Geo Team as well as a skeleton of Godzilla buried beneath, till it reaches a large banquet.) (A version of Elmo resembling the Pale Man is sitting reading a book with eyes on his hands. Grover as a fairy sprays and polishes his eyes. Elmo then looks at him before devouring him whole.) (Elsewhere at the Grocery Store, Green Bob is passed along a checkout by a cashier resembling a huge cockroach, and is priced at "666". He is placed into Cartman's trolley; Cartman is disguised as The Coon. Green Bob looks at Crash Bandicoot and he molts his skin to show that he is a monobrowed insect. However, Green Bob's skin molts too, revealing that he is Crash Bandicoot, who shakes his fist at the monster.) (It then cuts to the school orchestra, which has all four versions of the Phantom of the Opera singing, with Sunny Funny playing the saxophone wildly. The Phantom of the Paradise, playing the organ, then signals the door and she leaves, still playing.) (Geo Guy then skateboards away from a infected Comic Book Guy, up the tentacles of Cthulu, and passes multiple horror story writers. A crowd of terrified citizens passes him and he joins them in running away from several classic film monsters.) (It then shows Green Bob driving a sedan; he drives into PJ Berri, who is knocked off a bridge and eaten by a giant Three Eyed Fish.) (There is a large panning shot of Geoville with dozens of horror characters and monsters, before showing Homer pulling up onto the driveway. He dodges Geo Guy and Sunny Funny as usual, before Green Bob drives up in the hearse. His face morphs to the mutant version earlier and he screams, before Green Bob runs him over. He is left twitching on the driveway.) (The Geo Team all rush onto the couch. Geo Guy and Sunny Funny are normal; however, Green Bob is still holding his steering wheel, Cartman is still disguised as The Coon and Homer is now a ghost from the film The Devil's Backbone. Sunny is then sucked into a hole in the couch; she falls down through a Alice In Wonderland-style portal, wearing Alice's costume, before landing on a toadstool. She turns and sees the Hypnotoad (from Futurama). She yelps, but then calms down.) (She then turns back and finds herself suddenly in a Pan's Labyrinth throne room, dressed as the main character Ofelia. Homer and Cartman, with Green Bob, sit high up on their thrones as King and Queen, and Geo Guy as the Faun bows to Sunny Funny. The camera then pans up to show the Television with the credits, while some fairies fly into it and are electrocuted.) (Fades to black) (Shows Dick being bored) Dick: (yawns) I'm bored! (Gumball crashes into Dick's room) Gumball: Greetings, boy! Who are you? Dick: I'm Dick Grayson! Gumball: Nice to see you, Dick. I'm Gumball Watterson from Elmore. More coming soon! Category:Transcripts